


深夜微光

by Gehrels



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gehrels/pseuds/Gehrels
Summary: *之前月考语文作文，生平第一次没写完作文我好气啊于是就码了，题目回头发评论区*考试时作文不会写不知道写什么怎么办*搞cp啊！（摔笔）
Relationships: 乐正绫/言和, 言绫





	深夜微光

**Author's Note:**

> *之前月考语文作文，生平第一次没写完作文我好气啊于是就码了，题目回头发评论区  
> *考试时作文不会写不知道写什么怎么办  
> *搞cp啊！（摔笔）

冬夜的寒风在深厚的夜色下流连于街头，徘徊着卷起几片散落的广告单又呼啸而去。女孩裹紧了身上单薄的衣物，哆嗦着掏出口袋里的手机看了一眼。  
0：27。  
屏幕顶端的显示栏上只残余4％的电量闪着刺目的红光，旁边一排短信QQ等通讯标志闪个不停，女孩轻啐一声摁灭手机屏幕。  
想也知道都是那些人来“劝降”的话，连看的必要都没有。女孩把手机揣回口袋，愤愤的想。之前不是骂的很开心吗？现在又想我乖乖回去听话？门都没有！  
女孩重重一跺脚，勉强把刺入骨髓的寒意暂时驱赶出去。  
——不过之前还是应该多穿几件衣服的。她有些懊恼地咬紧牙关止住战栗。  
本就携带不多的现金支撑了一天的饭钱后只剩几个零碎的钢镚，卡倒是带在身上，但不用试，肯定都被冻结了。女孩边思索着边打着寒颤沿着街道漫步。  
反正今晚她要是找不到个地方可以过夜，大概明天就能看到某某某冻死街头的新闻了。她有些沮丧的想。  
街道两侧一家家禁闭着大门的店铺被她甩在身后，女孩面前依旧冷清的街道转角却陡然折出了一道橙黄的暖光。  
这个点还有店铺在营业？已经冻僵了的大脑迟钝的运转，同样冻得麻木的身体却如驱光之蛾，自觉走上前去。  
“您好，请问有什么需要吗？”  
温和的嗓音飘过半开的店门传入耳中，女孩缓缓眨了眨眼，望见一道白色身影自光中向她走来。面容因为背光而显得模糊不清，那人背光而行，一瞬又似坠入凡间的天使，圣洁的光环绕身侧，说不清是那光掩映了她的身影还是那光就是为了她而存在的。  
——神说，天使的面容不为有罪之人可视。  
“……有热咖啡吗？”女孩呐呐道。  
真是完全不过脑子的行为。约莫半刻钟后，女孩裹着厚实的毛毯蜷在书吧的软座里想，面前放着一杯热气腾腾的巧克力和一碟小点心。  
——这是家书店。女孩低头小口嘬着热巧克力，一边偷偷瞄着倚在吧台后的店主。  
一身纯白的店主有着一头同样的纯白的发丝和眉睫，湖蓝色的眼睛澄澈柔和，看上去一尘不染，犹如误入凡间的仙子。  
——如果不是，又怎么会出现的这么及时？  
“你的手机我插上充电了，先放那边吧。”店主从吧台后转出来，修长的五指又托了一盘小蛋糕，“你这一天都没怎么吃东西吧？再吃点吧。”  
女孩闻言低头看了看自己面前已经清空的盘子，有些心虚的轻咳一声。  
“现在可是深冬，这时候就算要离家出走也要做好保暖措施啊。”声音隐隐带了些无奈，大概了解了她经历的店主伸手点点她的眉心，“一件加绒卫衣就敢这么莽，真不怕冻死街头么。”  
“我是被赶出来的啦……”小声反驳了一句，女孩委屈的抱紧杯子，“哪有时间做那些措施……”明明只过了一天却如隔三世般再度被温暖包围，女孩抽了抽鼻子，声音不觉染上了点哭腔。  
“唔。”店主顿了顿，抬手摸了摸她的头，“不说那些了，那么，如你所见，这里是书店。”  
店主起身，笑着冲她张开双臂。  
“进了这里，可就是我的读者了，想看点什么？”  
“……诶？”  
“起来逛逛吧。”店主笑着拉了拉她，“别光缩着活动活动才会暖和。”  
“……这块是外国作品，原作和不同的翻译版本都整在一起，有的时候其实对比着看也很有意思……”  
女孩一手拉着毛毯防止它滑落肩头，一边懵懵懂懂的跟着店主的指示看向高耸的书架。  
“……这个店，就你一个人吗？”  
“一般都是我一个人打理。”似乎有些奇怪女孩为什么会这么问，店主不由挑了挑眉。  
“这么大……一个人忙的过来吗？”  
“现在来书店看书的人也不是很多。没有什么高峰期，都是断断续续来的，人不多，就好管理。”店主笑道，“而且，我可开不起工资雇人？”  
“……”女孩眨了眨眼，不自觉也跟着笑了出来，“这么大个店，有这么穷吗？”  
店主也不直接回答，只是探手从旁边架子上拿了一本书，变戏法一样展示给女孩看，“这一本，59。”店主反手又捞了一本，“这一本，73。”她抬手指指旁边的架子，“这一架子，差不多几万吧。”  
女孩一脸茫然的看了看坦坦荡荡的店主，又看了看书架，眼神逐渐由看一堆纸变成了看金子，嘴上倒是一点不客气，“我说我想抢劫会怎么样？”  
“要钱没有，要命一条。”店主也接得顺口，“抢劫前先把毯子还给我。”  
“那还是算了。”女孩吐了吐舌，转移话题，“不过，怎么这么晚还开着啊？”  
“开门迎客啊。”店主把书摆回架子上，很随口的道，“有的人白天没空，只能晚上来，人想要看书却没机会，那不是很惨吗。”  
“唔……”女孩看着店主缓缓踱过一排排书籍，白皙的指尖摩挲过书脊，“这么晚了，真的还会有人？”  
店主站住了:“只要是想要读书的，不论什么时候都会来；只要是想要阅读的，这里永远都会欢迎。”声音略微低沉，店主抿着唇抚了抚指尖，转而笑道，“再说，我现在面前不就站着这么个小客人么。”  
好、好像是诶。女孩眨了眨眼，“可……我不是来看书的啊？”  
“你来书店不看书你还看什么？”店主斜了她一眼。  
“……看你？”  
“？”  
“不是，睡你……”  
“？？？”  
“的店。”  
“……”(｡･ˇ_ˇ･｡:)，“你走。”  
“不要。”女孩顿时往旁边椅子一瘫，赖着不动了。  
店主好笑的摇摇头，“起来，别瘫这，去里面。”  
“去哪？”女孩乖乖巧巧跟上，也不由笑了开来。  
——她似乎有种魔力，总是让人不自觉的去亲近。女孩悄悄盯着前面人的身影想。  
“这里是平时的休息室。”店主推开柜台后的一个小书架——移动式——露出一扇门，打开后是一个小小的房间，放置着一张单人床、一套桌椅，上面还摆着几套茶具；床上铺着厚厚的床垫，同样厚实的棉被被细心叠好。  
“可能有点乱。”店主把灯打开，有些不好意思的笑笑。  
“……”女孩默默想了想自己的房间，当时头顶呆毛一竖，“没、有……”好气哦。  
“你先睡会吧。”店主轻轻扶了扶她的发顶，“睡醒了，就是新的一天，一切都会从新开始的。”  
“……嗯！”  
——人海中茫茫过客，擦肩而过后又怎么能迎来既定的重逢呢？  
——那这书店便是这人海中的明灯，闪耀着微光，任由人来人往，屹立不动。  
——那是指引方向的航灯。  
言和靠在吧台后的软椅里，低头翻阅着膝上厚厚的宛如砖块的书籍，一如既往柔和的眼眸在从玻璃墙渗入的暖金色光芒下闪着湖泊般的澄澈。  
她听到有人敲了敲面前的吧台，于是从书中的世界折返，顺着声音抬头看去，只见一页崭新的录取证书在吧台面上展开，入目是一个陌生的名字——乐正绫。  
她若有所感地再往上看去，因时隔久远而显得有些陌生的熟悉嗓音含笑在耳边荡开银铃般清脆的低语。  
“嗨，有意向养个闲人吗，店主？”  
“……我不是说过了？小店聘不起人。”店主看着对方一滞后瞬间低落的神色弯弯眼眉，如那夜一样笑得温和，“言和，请多指教。”


End file.
